Frozen Family Archieves
by FrozenFairyTales
Summary: Having her Mother's ice magic and her Aunt's spunky personality is a good thing, right? Well, when your everyday life involves an ice queen, an wild princess and her ice harvester husband, a reindeer, and a live snowman, what could go wrong? Princess Emmy and her cousins Finn, Cara, Alex, and her brother Olaf all live in Arendelle's castle, a place where there's never a dull moment
1. Chapter 1: Snowballs, Vases, & Twig Arms

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you like and didn't like! Also, this is all one chapter, I just have school so I can't continuously work on it!

Chapter One: Snowballs, Vases, & The Twig Arm That Started It All

**Queen Elsa's Study**

"Alex, can you please explain to me exactly how you five broke The Vase?" A furious Queen Elsa said through gritted teeth. Her voice shook with anger, and you didn't have to be a genius to tell she was trying very hard to keep it together. The frost slowly coating the floor in her study made it quite obvious.

"Uhhh..." Alex stuttered nervously. "Ask Cara!"

"Ask Finn!"

"Ask Emmy!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Would one of you please just answer the question?!"

"EMMY!" everyone cried.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Emmy threw her hands up in frustration and glared at her three cousins. Then she turned to face her mother.

"Well, you see, um, uh, hehehe...IS THAT AUNTIE ANNA SLIDING DOWN THE STAIRCASE AGAIN?!"

"WHAT?" Elsa whirled around, her eyes widening in fear for her sister's safety. The door slamming shut a few seconds later caused the Queen to realize she'd been tricked. Turing around, four children and one snowman shaped dust clouds were the only thing to greet her. Elsa sighed and face palmed.

**The Hallway**

After fleeing from the Queen's study, the five kids raced down the hallway, charging around corner after corner until-

_SMACK! _They slammed straight into Kai, one of the family's most trusted servants. He was carrying a large stack of papers in his arms, which went flying in all directions when he hit the ground. Olaf gasped and hurried back to help the discombobulated man back to his feet. He took Kai's hand in his twig one and pulled up. Unfortunately, Kai's arm weighed more that the snowman's entire body, causing his arm to be completely yanked from its socket.

Olaf screamed and snatched his arm out of Kai's hands, glaring. Emmy and the others returned to see Kai still on the ground, papers still everywhere, and a snowman slapping the poor servant's face like there was no tomorrow.

"Olaf!" Emmy cried, "stop smacking Kai!" She grabbed Olaf and tried to pry him off Kai. "Guys, a little help here?" she called to her cousins.

"I think you're doing just fine, Em!" Cara laughed. Finn and Alex nodded in agreement.

A burst of blue ice appeared in Emmy's hand, causing the smirks to melt off their faces.

"On second thought, sure, why not?" Finn hurried over to assist his cousin. Cara and Alex helped Kai by pulling him away from the raging snowman.

"One...two...three...PULL!"

Emmy and Finn tugged at Olaf, while Alex and Cara pulled Kai. It was like a game of Tug-O-War, and the snowman's arm was not giving way. This was quite surprising, due to the fact that one arm was enough to pull it out, and yet the weight of four kids throwing themselves backwards didn't even move it an inch. Alex's grip on Kai's left shoulder slipped, causing him to fall, and send Cara flying into Kai, where the combined weight of the two became too much for Olaf, and soon Emmy, Finn, Olaf, and Kai were in a tangled heap across the hall.

_"That does it!" _Emmy leaped to her feet and practically charged at Olaf.

By this point, all the screaming and fighting had attracted quite a large crowd of servants. Many gaped in shock at the state of their fellow servant being torn apart by the Queen and Princess's children, and still being mercilessly attacked by Olaf. They all stood off to the side, some in amusement, and others debating whether to fetch the Queen, or just sit back and enjoy the show.

The servant's talk and the children's scuffle attracted the attention of a certain Princess-Ice Harvester couple.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" _Princess Anna's voice cut through the mob like a knife through warm butter. Servants gulped and quickly parted for their Princess. Kristoff just stood in complete shock try to process what was happening as his wife dragged him down the newly provided isle.

As Anna swept past the servants, she heard,

"Dang, those kids are in for it now!"

"I thought it was bad enough!"

"Did anyone else see Her Highness slug that Southern Isles Prince a few years ago..."

**UNFINISHED**


	2. Chapter 2: Cookie Cravings

**Chapter Two: Cookie Cravings**

**Kitchen**

The blissful aroma of cookies baking spread through out the entire castle, making many mouths water. Queen Elsa had ordered a fresh jar of her favorite chocolate chip cookies, and the castle Chef, Anders, was whipping up a few of his finest for the Queen.

Chef Anders smiled as he pulled out a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Setting them on a rack to cool, he leaned forward and inhaled the heavenly scent.

"Ah, perfection!" he said, satisfied with his latest masterpiece. At that moment, the door to the castle's kitchen flew open, and in walked Gerda.

"Admiring you work, Anders?" Gerda asked, gesturing to the sweets.

"Yes, Gerda, I believe they will be to Her Majesty's liking."

"I think so too." With that, Gerda loaded some of the cookies into a jar and closed the lid. "I will deliver these to the Queen right away." And with that, the servant exited through the same doors she had entered.

**Queen Elsa's Study**

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Auntie Elsa?" Cara asked the Queen with a pleading expression on her face. Three children looked at Elsa waiting in hope.

The Queen sighed and looked up from the papers she was reading. She had already told them she couldn't, and instead informed them that she would join them another day. Elsa hated to disappoint her niece, and nephews, but there was just too much work that she still needed to do, and she didn't have the time to have a snowball fight with them. She opened her mouth to again decline in the gentlest way possible when Anna's head popped into the doorway.

"Come on, Elsa! Please? We've been waiting for _hours_!" the Princess whined, dramatically settling herself onto one of the couches in her sister's study, the back of her hand over her forehead.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You asked me ten minutes ago and then sent the kids in when you didn't like my answer!" she replied calmly. "Now, my answer is still no, and if you four will excuse me, I've got some-"

The Queen was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Your cookies, Your Majesty." Gerda entered the room with the jar.

"Thank you, Gerda. Please set them on my desk."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Your Highnesses," she curtsied to Anna and the children.

**UNFINISHED**


End file.
